Only fools get colds
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: one-shot! Malik and Ryou play in the rain but it all ends up to one of them being a fool. Which would it be? Caution: Fluffy, and...um...WET! XD


**Ayume: =watching rain=**

**Me: =typing on the computer= hmm...=turns to Ayume=...rain again?**

**Ayume: Yup, the best time of the day.**

**Me: =groans= Not for me. =types more=**

**Ayume: Cause you don't listen to it's music! And you'll get sick if you just sick there in her shorts all night. And put on a shirt Ra damn it!**

**Me: Only fools get colds. =coughs=**

**Ayume: =smirks= My point.**

**Me: =sighs= yeah yeah. =turns to the screen= let's see. Disclaimer-I don't own the show. And if I did then I would be the queen of yaoi! **

**Ayume: =rolls eyes= right. Please enjoy. =goes back to watching the rain=**

* * *

A nice gentle breeze played in the rain outside. Cold air kissed the ground while the clouds changed from snowy white to dark grey. Summer rain was a pain to many, but for some that know what summer rains meant.

Two teens played in the puddles that were forming in the mud. Each covered with gear to protect them from the downpour. Both of them danced around holding onto each other's arms while they spun in a circle slashing the wet ground below.

The one's hood fell back letting his white hair free to feel the cold touches from the rain. He ran his fingers through his white locks loving how it stuck on his fingers.

"Ryou, put your hood back on, you'll catch a cold." The teen turned towards his friend he was playing with moments ago. His blonde bangs sticking to his semi wet forehead.

Ryou smiled sticking his tongue out and back tasting the clouds tears. "Stop worrying Malik," He covered his head again with the partly wet hood. "Only fools catch colds."

Malik sighed wiping the water off his nose. He never had seen rain before but in books when he was in Egypt. It would only once or twice a year but he could never touch it since he was under ground so long. All he could do was listen to it's rhythm outside and dream of what it would be like to splash in it's puddles and run around letting it wash over him like his own shower. Ever since he moved to Domino he was able to stop dreaming and actually play in it. And most of all…he has someone to do it with him.

"Malik-kun?" The Egyptian shook out of his thoughts to meet chocolate eyes staring at him. "Are you ok? You've been standing there for awhile."

He smiled. "I'm good." Malik replied and watched as his friend jumped into another puddle making his own waves.

"Oh," Malik spook up waiting for the pale teen to turn his way. "When are the yami's coming back from the store?"

Ryou shrugged. His hood fell to his shoulders again letting the rain play with his hair once more. He grabbed the hood flipping it back to his head. "I really need to get a new coat before it storms. I don't think Bakura's would hold me till then." Ryou flickered with the strings that were located under his neck. He tried to tie them together but the rain made his vision bury and his hands slippery. Right when he was going to pull the whole thing out flustered, a pair of tan fingers glided over his tying the strings for him.

The teen looked up seeing his friend muttering something that was illegible thanks to the rain. Ryou could be mistaken, but, he could of sworn he saw a light blush under those blonde bangs.

Actually, he has never notice how smooth the Egyptian boy's face was. His lavender eyes that followed every movement the hands made around his neck like the hunter is to it's next target. Even his blonder hair was making him so tempting to run his fingers through them. And then his lips…

"So, watch out to make sure these don't come out while you do them, ok?" Ryou jumped. Malik was talking to him and he didn't even hear a thing he said.

"Sorry, what again?" Man, he was stupid. He was mentally kicking himself for thinking those thoughts about his best friend. What would happen if Malik ever heard him say that?

Malik sighed, taking his fingers away from the other hikari's neck. He didn't even notice Ryou moving foreword hoping to get those fingers on him again.

"I said," He scratched the back of his head. "Those strings are loose and if your not careful they will come right out and your hood will keep falling off." Malik smirked watching the hood slide half way off the teen's face leaving only the right half of him expose. "Just like that."

Ryou whined fixing his coat. "Bakura's clothes can never fit me."

"That's for true." Malik teased dodging the water that Ryou kicked up. "Missed!" He ducked behind a tree as Ryou kicked up more water. He held a grin as he ran after his friend.

The Egyptian jumped away from his shield to run off before Ryou tackles him.

Ryou hopped over puddles trying to get a hold of the tan teen but it was no use. It was like trying to grab a bird that's flying. He was to fast.

His feet stumbled and Ryou tripped falling to the ground. A wave of water rose from his impact. The rain pattered on his back while his hair mixed with the mud. When he brought his head up mud dripped off his cheeks, forehead, chin, everywhere that wasn't covered. Even though the rain was washing it away there was still the tears that remain.

He felt terrible. His body was cold and shaking. He has mud everywhere on him and he was crying.

Ryou didn't hear the approach of footsteps till they were next to him and they stopped. He looked up just as a hand was extended to him. Without another second he grabbed hold of it letting the owner of the limb pick him up and rap an arm around his small frame.

"Man, you look bad." Ryou could hear through the rain's song. He blushed when a hand wipped away the mud that smudged against his cheek. "Come on Ry, let's go inside."

He nodded following Malik to his house. Ryou hid his blush under his hair. Malik still had his arm around his waist.

* * *

"Here." Malik offered the pale teen a steaming cup. The teen was on the couch, a towel rapped around his neck holding his wet hair up.

Ryou managed a weak smile as he took the cup with both hands. "Thanks." He muttered sipping his cup finding out it was hot cocoa.

After they gotten inside both teens had striped from their wet coats hanging them on a chair and Malik going off to fetch a towel for his dirty friend. When he returned he didn't say anything while he helped Ryou get the dirt off his face and hair. The pale teen wishing that he never fell then he could of played with Malik outside some more. But he was happy to have the Egyptian cleaning him. That meant his hands were on his skin.

Ryou sighed sipping his cup again but stopped when Malik plopped down beside him. A cup in his own hands. The pale hikari sighed removing the towel around his neck.

"How you feeling?" Malik asked worried in his voice.

"Good, just really cold." Ryou shivered. He gripped his cup tighter glazing at his paler hands. He was cold, and embarrassed. He looked away from his hands to his now stained jeans. How could he have tripped? He just wanted to have fun with his friend.

A warm wave of heat washed over him. "Huh?" He glanced next to him and a blush danced on his cheek. Malik was leaning against him, his face down as he rapped one of his arms around the young teen's shoulders. "Malik?"

"You said you were cold right? Well, I'm trying to warm you up." He replied quickly sipping his drink.

Ryou smiled drinking his own till he heard it. The sound of a heart beat pounding against a chest wishing to be free. But it wasn't his.

They sat in silent for some time. Listening to the music outside as the rain played on the roof top like a drum and using the ground as it's stage. Time moved slow as they sat there. The only nosie, besides the rain was the sound of them sipping they're hot chocolates and their hearts pounding like hell.

"Ryou?" The pale teen turned to his friend. His blush darkening at the serious yet, worried look on the Egyptian's face. He opened his mouth but shut it, like he didn't know how to put it. Then he shook his head, his blonde bangs hitting his forehead. Malik sighed looking deep into Ryou's eyes. "Is it ok, if I kiss you?"

His mouth hanged at the words that came from those dark lips. Was he hearing things or did Malik really asked him that? Without thinking, Ryou asked, "What did you say?"

Malik blushed, his eyes looking down at his own lap. "I don't know. I just want to know if your lips would be as sweet as your voice." Malik's lavender met Ryou's chocolate. "Will it be ok?"

Involuntary Ryou nodded gripping his cup like his life depended on it. Malik moved closer to his face letting his own empty cup drop to the ground.

He felt funny. Like he's been doing this all his life. Ryou watched with wide eyes as Malik's lips parted slightly as they moved nearer to his pale ones. He didn't look nervous.

Ryou inhaled grabbing hold of Malik's sweet scent. His blonde bangs tickling him. Right when they were centimeter's apart Ryou closed his eyes while Malik's were half way. He wait for the crash of they're lips. The breathing was on his skin, so soft against it. Just in one more second and he'll have Malik's on his...

"Hey, hikari's! We're back!" Came the sing-a-song voice of the tomb thief.

"We even got Pocky!" Marik called out closing the door behind him.

Both teens stared wide eye at each other but Malik changed expressions like a flash. "Pocky!" He squealed jumping over the back of the couch running to his yami in the kitchen.

Ryou followed his figure as it ran off. A frown plastered on his lips that were so close meeting up with his. He was disappointed.

"Young one, come on. Malik's eating all of the pocky!" Bakura called from the other room making Ryou's mind become stable again.

Ryou sighed standing up and walking to the next room. Right as he took one step something caught him. Or more like, he caught something.

"Achoo!"

Malik looked up with a chocolate covered stick in his mouth and smirked. "What was it you said about only fools get colds?"

"Oh shut up!" Ryou come back. Yup he was a fool. A stupid fool in love.

* * *

**Ayume: =still watching rain=**

**Rain: =stops=**

**Ayume: =frowns= wah, it's over.**

**Me: really? =jumps off chair and runs to the doors= PUDDLES!**

**Ayume: O_O No! put on better clothes! You'll get more sick!**

**Me: X3 nope! =runs outside in only shorts and a belly top=**

**Ayume: -_- great. The fool will get sicker. =walks outside=**

**Alex and Anela (my nieces): Please review!**


End file.
